Non Player Characters
Northern Tri-States Whisperfields - Lester Schtoltheim -Gwenyth Schtoltheim - Dib - Mr. Jooge - Cindy Jooge - Duncan Medici - Old Crazy Man Woo Isles Merchants & Pirates '- Kin Harkin' Half-Elf. Male. Was once the apprentice of Jenny Harkin but has since taken over the merchant's guild as leader. Broke his arm while on an adventure with some heroes and has since left the adventuring life behind. '- Captain Jenny Harkin' Half-Elf. Female. A rebel from the start. Captain Jenny helped recruit and incite the rebellion that led to the downfall of the Blanche monarchy. Captain Jenny was once the leader of the Merchant's Guild. '- Biggs' Human. Male. Works with Wedge for unknown reasons. Had been stiffing Wedge out of money til Hawthorn wrestled him into the ground. Now it's even. '- Wedge' Human. Male. Wedge works with Biggs for some reason. Has since got a fair split of the take in their partnership. Whatever it is they do. '- Captain Jamsocks' A relic of an older time but not unreasonable. Was a part of the Rebellion mostly by staying out of it. '- Mr Cougar' Works as the right hand man of Captain Jamsocks. '- Captain Anthony Frosty.' Dwarf. Male. An eccentric ship merchant that travels the world with exotic goods. He stole a rhinoceros from the crew of the Salty Seapig. His daughters are Tammy and Tina. '- Tammy Frosty' Dwarf. Female. Tina's twin and Anthony's daughter. Wears a blood soaked cloak Hawthorn gave her. '- Tina Frosty' Dwarf. Female. Tammy's twin and Anthony's daughter. Carries a two handed ax that Shyv gave her, despite her small size. '- Captain Peglegs' High Elf. Female. She is a member of the Merchant's guild. She uses a walking stick but doesn't have peglegs. '- Crutchy' Wood Elf. Female Works for Captain Peglegs. She has a hook for a hand and one peg leg. Doesn't use crutches. '- Captain Redshanks' Human. Male. Captain of the merchant ship Ocean Baby. Ships common and uncommon goods between the Woo Isles. Recently participated in the battle for Woo Isles and has decided to make Woo Isles his home for the time being. Has a wife somewhere out there in the world, but satiates his desires on the sea with his first mate Kel Brufist. '- Grunthilda' ???. Female. Grunthilda is the cook of the Ocean Baby. She has adventured with the Woo Isles adventurers. She is in love with Kel Brufist but doesn't have the courage to tell her. Is a secret cannibal who's really open about it. '- Kel Brufist' Human. Female. First mate of the Ocean Baby. Is having an affair with Captain Redshanks. She also works part time for The Guardians whenever the Ocean Baby makes port in Port Gumble for a while. '- Dillion Hardkamp' A mercenary who runs a mercenary company across the Woo Isles. Royal Family & Allies '- Queen Souveraine Blanche XII (Deceased)' Queen Souveraine Blanche XII was the queen of The Woo Isles for many decades before her death at the hands of the heroes of Woo. Queen Souveraine took many lovers, trying to build herself a small security team out her children. Unfortunately for her she was the heir to a multi-generational thievery and slavery scheme that would gain the attention of some do-gooders looking to save the less fortunate. She was taken down in the final month of the year 687. '- Princess Souveraine Blanche XIII' Princess Souveraine Blanche XIII is the only daughter of Queen Souveraine XII. She was set to take the throne before the heroes of Woo dismantled the Blanche family's control. It could be said that the uprising of the heroes could have been stopped if the Princess had not taken a large portion of the Woo militia to gain territory in The Badlands. '- Argol Blanche (Deceased)' '- Martin Blanche (Deceased)' '- Tetra Blanche ' '- The One Who Walks on the Wind Blanche (Deceased)' '- Gnaudark Bierlon (Deceased)' '- Maga' Maga is an elusive fairy type being and a fierce rival to the being known as Maegden. He allied with the royal family of Woo for a time but has been missing ever since the final battle broke out.